


Phlox & Wolf

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Everyone somehow owns a creature who possesses the same (general) personality as your soulmate.Jaskier has a grumpy, overprotective cat. Geralt has a fluffy, happy dog.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 291





	Phlox & Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> No actual romance or anything. But Geralt and Jaskier are totally soulmates in this. I might come back to this later and write more. I like the concept but couldn't come up with more today.

Jaskier was still following Geralt. After their confrontation with the elves, the two of them walked for a while in silence. Well, as much silence as the bard could allow. Geralt mostly grunted and hummed in response, but he didn’t tell Jaskier to fuck off, so the bard was counting it as a win. After a few hours, Geralt said they were to camp. Jaskier did what he could to help set up camp, and the two of them were sharing a small meal when Geralt froze.

“What is that?” Geralt asked.

“Huh?” Jaskier asked looking to where Geralt was glaring. He smiled when he saw the fluffy white cat sitting just within the light of the fire. “Oh! Phlox! Where have you been, my handsome darling?” 

The cat huffed and walked over to Jaskier. Jaskier scratched the spot behind the cat's ears as he cooed over the animal.

“Is it wearing a doublet?” Geralt asked.

“Yes, he is. It makes him look very handsome,” Jaskier said smiling at the other man. “Though, I think he only puts up with it because it makes me happy.”

“Cats don’t like Witchers.”

“Maybe. But Phlox isn’t some boring old cat. He’s my soulmate animal.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he’s been with me my entire life. Normal cats don’t live that long. At least not while staying this healthy,” Jaskier said, one hand idly stroking the cat at his side. “And I asked a mage once. She said Phlox would be with me until I died. And shared personality traits with my soulmate.”

“Hmm…”

“Which means I have a soulmate out there that is grumpy, protective, and will wear fancy clothes if I beg enough,” Jaskier continued.

“Why name him Phlox?”

“Oh. They are a type of flower. Means united souls. Or sweet dreams,” Jaskier said. “Either way, nine year old me thought it was a good name. Much better than Wolf.”

The fluffy brown dog next to Geralt looked up at Jaskier. Jaskier swore the dog was smiling. 

“Wolf is a fine name,” Geralt grumbled.

"But he looks nothing like a wolf," Jaskier said.

"And your cat looks just like a flower," Geralt deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…
> 
> Jaskier just seems like the type of person that would put clothes on their cat. I should know, my cat wears sweaters quite often. Though, he gets angry when I remove the sweaters... I have a weird cat...
> 
> EDIT: So, I'm browsing through Pinterest and came across [this picture](http://www.jennyparks.com/the-whisker) and that is exactly how I pictured Phlox and now I need to write something where Jaskier gets special armor made for him...


End file.
